


Don't Mind Me

by entropy_maximum (missjmelville)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjmelville/pseuds/entropy_maximum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into Michael's thoughts during the episode 'Michael'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Mind Me

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd and written because while watching the ep I had the irresistible urge to write this so there it is. Also written as part of the [](http://stargateland.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://stargateland.livejournal.com/)**stargateland** What Should Have Been episode tag challenge.

Michael understands, now that he knows what he was, _is_ , the feeling he gets every time Teyla comes near him. It’s like this itch in the back of his head, a connection that when he first felt it, he had thought it some kind of memory.

_‘You look familiar. Do I know you?’_

_‘Yes. You assisted my team on a few missions.’_

_‘There's more, though. Are ... are we friends?’_

_‘Yes.’_

Their first meeting makes more sense now. The nervousness he detected in Teyla’s smile, the reason he felt a connection to her when he hadn’t with anyone else. She lied to him though and that festers away in his mind, only fuelling his anger more. She comes to talk to him and he only half listens, his mind reaching out to hers, making the connection stronger, and skimming her thoughts.

He waits, bides his time, and reaches out to her mind every time she is near. Her mind is calm and for some reason, soothing, but he doesn’t let that distract him, he knows he will need her help, voluntary or not. By the time they have moved him to the Alpha site, he is confident he can overpower her mind.

‘You're different from the others. I noticed it the first time I saw you. You're the only person willing to understand. The only one with a truly open mind.’ He says and he knows it’s working because Teyla looks blank, almost lost in her own mind. His voice echoes in her mind like it’s empty and for now, it is.

When she starts to undo the restraints holding him in place, he knows he has her completely under his control. This feeling of power, of dominance over her tiny mind, is overwhelming and he almost loses control and snaps her mind in two but he reigns himself in, keeps the persuading pressure steady.

‘The only one willing to show compassion.’

He’s free now, and he stands up and faces her, puts his hands on her shoulders and, still inside her mind, smiles softly.

‘Thank you, Teyla.’

And as swiftly as he pulls her into position to snap her neck if she so much as breathes wrong, he is out of her mind and the connection snaps sharp in his mind, a sting of loneliness and cold, dark panic. It is gone in an instant. He’s suddenly angry, so very angry. With himself for missing the connection and with Teyla for everything else. He growls out words close to her ear and feels her shiver slightly in his hold. This is almost as good as having control over her mind.

‘I knew I could count on you.’


End file.
